A Simple Valentine
by Cugami
Summary: Gundam Wing. Relena's feeling some self-pity on why everyone she loved, loved someone else. And her latest crush was giving her the same dread. Quatre. Non-yaoi.


A Simple Valentine by Michiru Cugami

**Notes/Warnings**  
  
I was at school when the muse of mine started to bother me...and because of that I failed my test..*growl*......stupid muse...never learns when to come in.  
  
Anyhow....this just came along....and this is a Quatre-Relena fic...*big eyes*....I cannot believe I am writing this....though I'd   
like them to end up together....^^...in a non-yaoi fic.....  
  
So there are implied yaois here and some yuris....maybe......but this is abt Q and R......I still can't believe I am writing this....   
anyhow..without further adieu....the fic!  
  
oh yeah....proper disclaimers apply...and alterate uni  
  


A Simple Valentine

  
  
It seemed that since the war had ended, everyone didn't waste any time on catching up with their lives. I sighed as I continued to walk around the palace grounds. Everything's perfect.....as perfect as it could get without the war.....for some people. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those. I continued to walk around aimlessly until I finally reached the gates. I looked around if anyone followed me and found no one. I couldn't hesitate the urge to sneak out and so I did. I ran as fast and as far away as I could.   
  
I was panting hard when I did stop. Where am I? I started to look around and finally, my mind registered that I must have ended up in a park. It has been a while since I last walked around without people hovering behind me and it felt nice. I looked around and finally noticed something, everyone had partners. With that conclusion, I, again felt lonely. I had no one, no one. I looked at my watch and saw the date, 14. February 14. I laughed sarcastically. Valentines..... day of the hearts. No wonder securities are not that strict....everyone had things on their minds. I don't mind that at all, they deserve to have fun.  
  
I kept walking. I tried to make myself feel better, but it was not working. Here I was, alone, while everybody was paired. I don't look that bad at all so why is it that everyone I liked didn't feel the same towards me?   
  
There was Heero. Hn. I called it love before, but then I was just really obsessed. He's a mystery, and for someone who had a childhood like mine, who wouldn't be interested. I chased him for months, even years but then I guess I grew tired. I liked the guy, even now. Who wouldn't? He's perfect. I snorted at the irony of that. But he's not for me. I accepted that a long time ago. I could clearly see how he loved that blabbering pilot. What was his name again? Ah, Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. I shook my head in disbelief. It was weird, honestly, but there was love. Who am I to go against something as powerful as that?  
  
Then, there's Dorothy. I shuddered involuntarily when that crossed my mind. I couldn't believe that I actually fell for her. She   
was a friend indeed. She never failed to insult me in her kind of way, but she did helped me a lot. She's manipulative, smart, tough yet gentle in ways that anyone would think harsh. I didn't know that my preferences go to that side, but somehow, it did. I denied that fact and covered it with chasing Heero. My, what a mess and a fool I made of myself back then. I got invited to her wedding. It was then that I realized that she meant a lot to me, more than just a friend. I am happy for her, now she has two kids. I laughed softly at the memories.  
  
And finally, there's Quatre. I smile wistfully at the idea of him and me together. I was able to see him during conventions and he grew up well. I always thought of him as weak and feminine but he's more than that. He had his own share of pains and sufferings when the war started, and yet he fought hard and helped peace settle. He was far stronger than what people perceived, what I perceived. He was still friendly and kind as always, but I have seen him get mad. I saw him argue to many men and get them to agree with his ideas. He's smart, indeed and manipulative, too, but people barely noticed that fact. He   
has this certain charm that he knew well enough to use. He truly amazed me. There were times when he helped me argue with some diplomats. After much discussions and agreements, he would wink at me and make a thumbs up sign. Even now, he still had his child-like mirth. When I started liking him? I have no idea, but I do believe that he was seeing Trowa, another pilot.   
  
Why was it that the people I liked were so hard to get? All I asked was for one simple life. I'd give everything up if I could love someone and be loved in return. I sighed heavily and then looked at the sky. It was getting dark and they might get worried and send platoons to look for me. Sometimes, I felt like I was a prisoner in my own house. Me and the prisoners were almost the same, the only difference was that I could somehow enjoy luxury, besides that, there was no freedom.  
  
I started walking towards my house and as I got nearer, my steps became hesitant. I would once again return to my world. I would sit again in my chair and sign those papers, argue with people and such. I have no choice, it was my duty. I have to do this because no one else would. I was almost at the door when I turned to the corner and sat down on the bench. I could clearly see my house from here, I never called it home. Only when my brother and his family visits would I call it home which was not often. I envy my brother, at least he had some freedom unlike myself.   
  
I just sat there quietly, observing. It was quite a surprise that no one recognized me yet, but it didn't matter. I preferred it   
this way.   
  
I felt two hands clasped my eyes. I wasn't up for any games and so I told the person that he might have had the wrong person. I felt hot breath behind my ear when the person said that he was looking for me. In a moment I felt fear but it quickly vanished when I recognized the voice.  
  
I whispered his name and he laughed softly then sat beside me. I looked at him confused and he just answered me with another of his charming smiles. His smile got even broader when I just stared. Finally, he offered me a single rose and placed it behind my ear. He offered me his arm then asked if he and I could take a walk.  
  
I smiled and took his arm. I asked why he was here and he answered that he missed me. I just laughed at that, I knew that he   
was just charming me again.  
  
"Honestly, aren't you going to spend your day with a significant someone?" I gave him a you-know look.  
  
He just tilted his head to the side and answered me with another question, "What do you think I'm doing now?"  
  
I didn't know why but I blushed. I looked at my feet and muttered, "Thanks, but you really didn't have to...."  
  
He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I decided to elaborate, "Well....I think that he's waiting for you....."  
  
He laughed softly and just grinned at me but he didn't reply. I pulled his arm teasingly and he once again looked at me with those soft blue eyes of his which made me blushed again. I couldn't seem to control my skin this night. He was talking but I didn't hear except the last part, "....together."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, that Trowa's not with me. I am but a friend to him, his best friend but nothing more. He and Wufei are now engaged and are living together."  
  
I stopped walking and looked at him seriously, "What?"  
  
"I said that...."  
  
"No...I heard that..I mean, is that true?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
My heart soared to the heavens. I knew I was expecting too much, but maybe, maybe this time, I would be given a chance at love.   
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He just stared at me and then, he decided not to ask anymore. I smiled at his understanding and then we walked on in silence. He stopped suddenly and I was about to ask why when he guided me to a place in the park where a picnic was set up. I looked at him in surprise and he pulled me gently to sit down beside him.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Relena."  
  
I was so glad that I felt my eyes water. He must have gotten the wrong idea of my silence and watery eyes that he started to   
apologize.  
  
I placed my finger to his lips to silence him. "Thank you, Quatre. You don' t know how happy you made this day for me. Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Owari  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*sigh*......I have no idea where that fic came from........Are they IC or OOC?? I'm not really sure. I'm very worried about the   
ICness and the OOCness of my fics as to I'm no professional when it comes to their character..........do forgive my little   
knowledge.....C&Cs are welcome.......I really need one for this fic....really, I want to know the reactions...feedback, ne???  



End file.
